Little Surprise
by Benedictsexual
Summary: John and Sherlock love each other...is John mpreg?


"Oh man!", said John.

"What is it", called Sherlock with passion.

"I think i'm pregnant!, " john squealed.

John heard a big crash as Sherlock bound into the room and swept him up in his arms.

"John," Sherlock wispered, "are you fo real?"

"yee, dis b da real deal" john replied in tears

"Damn!" said Sherlock

then John began crying. Sherlock kissed his face and looked into his red eyes.

"Why are you crying John?", Sherlock asked lovingly.

"Will you still love me even though I have abun in my oven?"

"yes of course. you know i'll love you 5evr! thats more than 4evr! have sex with me now!" john teased

"But will having sex with you be bad for my little baby..."

Sherlock hugged John, "you mean OUR little baby".

John felt so happy he could have the man that he loved and his baby too!

but he had mood swings often

"i'm leaving you sherlock! i heard you scream irene when we were having da intercourse!"

"No John I would never do not leave me john i love you!", Sherlock began crying. "No one ever gonna love you more than i love you john that is true as science!"

"irene said she was sherlocked!" :(

"Damn it john! dat was 3 weeks ago! why you so upset still. i tell you i love you every day when i see you. i love you john and i love our baby. i do not love irene she is a double skank!"

Just then Sherlock got down on his knees and pulled a box out of his pocket. The Box was red with a heart and in the heart it said SH + JW.

"John, will you marry me and become my husband?"

"yes! yes of course sherlock! u my only holmie!"

Then they hugged and kissed for like 6 hours.

In the morning John woke up to Sherlock naked in the kitchen makin him breakfast.

"MMMM", said John as he got out of bed. (he was also naked)

"what are you making sherlock? ;)"

"i makin you eggs BENEDICT", then sherlock winked and john was confuse.

"that smells goood. Make me a lot. I'm eatin for two"

Sherlock smiled and brought john a plate of sum eggs.

"yum yum hey sherlock will you cumber my batch?"

Sherlock was confuse. "John what does that mean..."

Then John ate all his breakfast soo fast and Sherlock ate breakfast two.

then sherlock put on purple shirt of sex and dr watson was clearly aroused

"I'm arroused", said John

"OOh la la" said Sherlock, "but John we gotta go to the doctor so they can make sure our baby is perfect - and i know our baby gonna be perfect!"

"okay lets go!" john was excited to get an ultrasound

he was so excited he make face like thi - xD

When they got to the Doctor they saw Donovan

"Freak", said Donovan.

"Shuddup", said Sherlock, "John is Mpreg"

The doctor put his hand on John's round belly.

"Feels good", he said

he squirt jelly on john and john think it feel like mrs hudson's jam

it is cold

John shivers on account of it is cold in their and he is not wearin a shirt.

Sherlock looks at the Doctor and says "you didn't get much sleep... how was ur chili last night? how is your little doggie? you didnt shower this morning.. how is your cousin? the cousin who has a brain tumor. you have arthritis."

"oh sherlock how do ou know these things" the doctor said

"i asked your secretary"

jon know he didnt

The doctor frowns at sherlock and contiues rubbin the gunk on john's belly.

they look at the screan. "hm we can see the baby's gender do you want to know it?"

"yes"

"it's a girl!" the doctor said

Sherlock kisses John right on his mouth. John feels so happy.

"I love my family", he says.

Sherlock and John leave. Then they go eat lunch. They have Chinese. John's fortune in the fortune cookie says "Love will fill your heart, mind and belly". This makes John cry.

Sherlock carries John home even though it killin his back.

john is still mpreg

When they get to 221b baker street they go strait into sherlock and john's room. John and sherlock lay down and cuddle. They talk about their baby and their life together and Sherlock says to John "you are my life now". John starts cryibng and so they kiss a lot and John feels good.

Then John says, "lets watch a movie". The movie is Love Actually.

Halfway through the movie sherlock says, "John... that man kinda looks like you..."

John: no comment -_-

john says, "omg sherlock i think i peed myself"

sherlock says, "ew no ur water broke!"

they try to get a taxi but nobody comes except that guy from a study in pink cause he back from the dead! (Lol that another story...)

they tell him, "go away!1 your weirdo"

he says, "o...k..."

then they deliver baby themselves

John has the baby on the dining room table and since john had to deliver a baby before he tells sherlock what to do.

Sherlock smiles the whole time he so happy and proud.

john says, "stop smiling sherlock!I Am in PAIN! "

John is yellin so much mrs hudson knocks n the door

GO AWAY yells sherlcok

john really hurtin so much and there is some blood and other stuff

then sherlock gets the baby out and he holds it and it is really covvered in stuff but sherock kiss it and says

how beautiful *_*

"sherlock i have to tel you something"

"you are the love of my life"

"okay i love you too john i love you sooo much you are my sole mate."

John is cryin

"What?", Sherlock says lovingly

"my butthole hurts"

"I know... Jon what should we name this baby?"

John whispers because he is tired. "Janet", he whispers.

"no lets name it after my brother"

"IT?" john is rly hurt

"sorry"

"you want to name it MYCROFT?"

"no...mycrofta"

tears form in john's eyeballs

"that...that is beautiful sherlock!

then sherlock wash the baby and wrap it in a blanket. Then he help john off the table and they sit on the coach and watch Love Actually again (cause they really lovin that movie).

Sherlock and John and Mycrofta feel so happy even Mycrofta who is justa little baby.

They hug and kiss and Sherlock brings out a cake with a baby on it and he says congratulations

"John my beautiful husband"

(oh yeah... they got maried)

~end~


End file.
